


Opposites Attract

by Rubberducky100



Category: due South
Genre: Amnesia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubberducky100/pseuds/Rubberducky100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big Thank you kindly to my friend for betaing this crazy story!</p><p>Meg is in the hospital, Dief is sick, and Fraser is missing. How can Ray juggle his emotions and solve the case without falling in love with someone he's always known but never understood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TanyaReed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/gifts).



> Merry Christmas TanyaReed! Enjoy the story! :)

XxXxXxX

"Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray." Benton Fraser knocked on the closed window of Ray Kowalski's car door outside of the Consulate.

Ray starred forward trying to ignore his partner. He couldn't take the persistent knocking any longer. He threw his fist on the button and the window slowly rolled down.

"What Fraser?" He yelled. "Did you forget that I'm not talking to ya?"

"Ray, please. I'm sorry, but it really wasn't my fault that Diefenbaker urinated on your back seat."

"I know, I know." He tried to ignore the Mountie again. It was too hard to stay mad at Fraser. "Okay, buddy. Can you just get in so we an go ta work?"

"Actually, we have approximately 16 minutes and 33 seconds, would you like to come into the consulate and meet our new Constable?"

"New Constable?" Ray searched his memory but couldn't remember Fraser telling him about a 'new Constable.'

"Yes, Constable Delmont. He just transferred here from Toronto." Fraser opened up Ray's door.

"Oh, yeah, Constable Delmont." He still didn't remember.

"Are you coming?"

"Kay." He slid out of the vehicle and the two walked into the Consulate.

"Constable Delmont?" Fraser called taking off his hat.

"Yes, sir?" The blond haired Constable hopped around the corner.

"This is my partner, Detective Ray Vecchio. Ray, this is Constable..."

"Delmont!" Ray stuck out his arm to shake the Constable's hand. "Nice to meet ya."

"You too, Detective." Delmont returned the hand shake. "Any friend of Constable Fraser's is a friend of mine."

“Delmont will be staying here at the Consulate.” Fraser folded his arms. Delmont smiled.

"Greatness! Can we go now?" Ray said in an immature tone.

"I suppose we will be late if we don't." Fraser sighed and put his hat back on. "Carry on, Constable." Delmont nodded and the boys left the Consulate.

"I can't believe how all Canadians act the exact same way." Ray sat in his car and turned the engine on. "Like yer all robots er somethin'."

"Ray, I believe that's an inaccurate statement." Fraser slammed his car door and Ray his. "We're humans like you."

Ray was about to say something when he heard a whining sound in the back of his car. He turned around and saw Dief sitting on the seat. "No, Fraser!" He turned towards his partner. "I don't want that wolf in my car today."

"But, Ray..."

"No buts, Fraser! Dief gets out, now!"

"Alright, Ray." Fraser opened the car door and leapt out. "Dief, this is your fault. I hope you are aware of that. Now come along. You're staying home today." Dief whined and reluctantly jumped out of the GTO.

Ray watched as Fraser escorted the wolf back into the Consulate and reentered car.

"Alright, he's gone." Fraser slammed the car door and buckled his safety belt.

"Good!" Ray grinned sarcastically and sped off.

XxXxXxX

"Morning Frase!" Francesca Vecchio shouted from the other side of the station.

"Ah, good morning, Francesca." Fraser stood next to Ray's desk and Frannie walked over to them.

"Why don't ya give me a cheery good morning, Frannie?" Ray sat down and began sorting through the folders on his desk.

"Why should I? You're my brother." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Vecchio." Welch walked over to the Detective's desk and threw a letter down. "Came for you this morning."

"Okay..." Ray dropped what he was holding and picked up the letter.

"Who is it from, Ray?" Fraser sat down in the chair next to Ray's desk.

"Mum?" He was unsure as to why she was writing him. He pulled out the letter and began reading it.

"Anything important?" Fraser asked and Ray sighed.

"Yeah. She says I need to visit her today." He threw the letter down. "Thrid time this week can ya believe it? We gotta go now. Come on."

"Of course."

xXxXxXx

The GTO flew through traffic to the RV park. Fraser was worried. Ray wasn't usually so concerned about his parents. When they would ask him to visit, Ray would come up with inhumane excuses as to why he couldn't.

"Ray, exactly why are you so eager to visit your parents?" The Mountie faced his partner.

Ray kept his eyes on the road. "Someone's been stealing things from 'em, spray paintin' their RV. Yer typical gang thing."

"But why would someone want to harm your parents?"

"Dad's an expert at pissing people off."

"Ah."

"If I don't come, they'll freak out." Ray pulled the car over in front of the Kowalski's RV.

"Raymond!" Mrs. Kowalski ran out of the RV at the first sign of the GTO.

"Hi, Mum." Ray opened his door and walked towards his mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Kowalski." Fraser greeted her as politely as he always had.

"Hi Fraser." She hugged her son and touched the Mountie’s shoulder. "Thank you for coming."

"Ya could've called, Mum."

"I know. I was just afraid."

Fraser walked over to the RV. "Ma'am, are these bullet holes?" He traced his finger across the multiple indentations across the side.

"Yes."

"What did ya get yer self into?" Ray walked over to the side of the RV with the bullet holes.

"It's Damian. They followed us home after Damian's lastest road rage episode and they keep coming back."

"I knew it had to be Dad." Ray sighed. "Don't worry, we'll get this figured out." He smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. "Can you describe what they looked like?"

"Yes, Come inside." She gestured for both of them to enter the RV. "I've taken pictures."

XxXxXxX

"These pictures are very good, Ray. It's virtually impossible for them to get away with it now." The two stood outside of the RV.

"Yeah, I know. She did all the right things, huh."

"Ray, would you mind picking up Diefenbaker for me? I do believe 'it' won't happen again."

"Alright, I guess he's learned his lesson." Ray began walking towards his car. "Wait, aren't you comin'?"

"No, your mother asked me to paint over the bullet holes before Mr. Kowalski came home."

"Shouldn't I be doing that?" Ray crossed his arms. "Nevermind. I'll er... get yer wolf."

"Thank you kindly, Ray."

"Yeah, your welcome."

XxXxXxX

Ray walked into the Consulate and found Dief lying lazily on the kitchen floor. "Okay, c'mere buddy." Dief barely even looked up at him. "We gotta go, Dief."

"Hello?" Inspector Meg Thatcher peered around the corner to identify the voice.

"Hey, Inspector."

"Detective." She nodded.

"I'll er, get out of yer way in a minute. Fraser wanted me to get Dief."

"I understand." She walked passed him and picked up the coffee pot on the counter. "Constable Delmont?" She shouted.

"Yes, sir?" Delmont raced into the kitchen.

"Why is the coffee pot empty?"

"I'll make a new batch now, sir." The Constable walked past them to the sink and poured a cup of water into the coffee pot.

"No tea, Inspector?" Ray bent over to pet Dief.

"Not for me. I have loads of paperwork regarding Constable Delmont's transfer. I need to stay awake as long as I can." She sipped what was left her in mug and sat it down on the counter.

"Okay, Dief. I mean it, we go now!" Ray stood up and gestured for the dog to come to the door. Turnbull walked in behind him.

"Turnbull, do you have some er, desert er somethin' I can lure the wolf with?"

"Let me check." He said slowly and peered through the cabinets. "I have a piece of German strudel in the refrigerator if you would like to try it?"

"Sure." Turnbull carried the pastry to Ray on a plate and left the room with Constable Delmont. "Thanks."

"Here, Dief!" The wolf stood up and Ray tossed him the strudel. "Sometimes, ya remind me of Scooby Doo." He said quietly. Meg heard him and grinned.

"Where is Fraser?" She asked.

"At my Mom's. She wanted him to help her paint over the bullet holes in their RV."

"Bullet holes?" Meg nearly choked on the coffee that was still in her mouth.

"Yeah, Dad lured some road rage kids home... again"

"Oh my God."

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm gonna help them with whatever they need me too."

"Shouldn't you be painting the RV instead of Fraser?" She crossed her arms.

"That's what I said!" Ray bounced up from his squatted position next to Dief. He had never talked to the Ice Queen about something other than police work before.

"She probably just doesn't want you getting hurt. You know how mothers are." She set her cup down on the counter again. "It's a good thing that your helping them."

"Hm, thanks." He looked back down at the lazy wolf. "Get up!" He shouted again.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Detective." She walked past him towards her office and stopped.

"Inspector?" Ray asked as she just starred straight forward. "Inspec..." He hadn't even finished saying her name a second time before she passed out. Ray caught her in his arms and slowly sat her down on the floor. "Turnbull!" Ray yelled several times.

"Yes, Detect..." Turnbull's face lit with horror at the sight. "What happened?"

"I dunno. Call 911!" He put his face to her's and realized she wasn't breathing. "Damn!" Ray thought fast, assuming the proper postition and beginning CPR.

Turnbull walked in and watched. "Is s-she breathing yet?" Ray didn't answer. He placed his mouth against her's and started breathing in. As soon as he lifted his lips off of her's, she began coughing and gradually breathing.

"Y-you did it, Detective!" Turnbull's voice was just as immature sounding as usual.

"Yeah, but she's still unconscious." He sat down next to her. "Ya did call the ambulance, right?"

"Yes, of course." Turnbull nodded.

Dief started barking. He was wide awake now. Ray didn't pay any attention to him though. Now the Inspectors safety was all that was on his mind.

XxXxXxX

"Detective Vecchio!" Turnbull yelled running through the hallway of the hospital’s waiting room.

Ray was relaxed in his chair in the waiting room. "Yeah, Turnbull?" Ray jumped out of his seat.

"I just called Constable Fraser. Your mother is going to drive him to the hospital."

"Greatness!" Ray sat back down. Something about all of this had made him feel very weak.

The doctor walked over.

"How is she?" Ray was the first to ask but they both sprang from their seats simultaneously.

"Right now, she's fine. Unconscious still, but fine." The doctor closed a file in his hands.

"Why did she faint, doctor?" Turnbull took his hat off.

"From the looks of it, poisoning."

"Yer kidding? Who would poison a Mountie?" Ray asked.

"Mountie?" The doctor looked questionable and shook his head. "It's not an official diagnosis yet. We still need to run some tests. As long as she stays here a while longer, she'll be just fine. I'll be back later on." And with that the doctor walked away.

Ray and Turnbull both plopped back down in their seats. Diefenbaker whined and remained under Ray's seat.

Now, that Ray knew she would be okay, he could start thinking about his own problems. One of which was why he felt the need to watch over her. Perhaps when Fraser arrived the feeling would go away?

Or so he thought.

xXxXxXx

“Ray!” Fraser approached his partner and his fellow Constable in the waiting room.

“Hey, buddy.” Ray stood up unenthusiastically.

“How is she?”

“Uh, she’s alive.” Ray crossed his arms. “Doc said it she might have been poisoned.”

“Poisoned?” Fraser raised an eyebrow. Dief crawled out from under the seat and limply stood next to the Mountie. “Dief?” Fraser kneelt down next to his wolf.

“Fraser, I cannot get yer wolf at do anything today! He won’t move er nothing. Just lays around and eats.”

Fraser inspected Dief’s mouth then his neck. “Ray” Fraser stood back up. “Dief is not well.”

“Well, he ate a huge piece of Turnbull’s strudel! Anything Turnbull made would make me sick too!”

“Excuse me, Detective?” Turnbull stood up. “I just followed the recipe.”

“It needs to be said, Turnbull.” Ray turned towards Turnbull. “Yer a rotten cook! All yer food tastes burnt!”

“Well, perhaps the strudel was burnt. I left Constable Delmont in charge of baking the strudel.”

“Yeah, well Constable Delmont… Fraser what are ya doing?” Ray turned around to see Fraser completely lying on the floor and holding Dief’s front paw in his hand.

“Ray, Dief has all the symptoms of a poisoned wolf.” Fraser’s face turned pale.

“Yer kidding?”

“I’m afraid not.” Fraser stood back up. “I’m going to take Dief to the veterinarian’s office. Will you stay here and call me if…”

“Yeah, I will buddy. Take care of yer wolf.”

“Understood.” He picked up the whimpering wolf and walked out the door.

“First the Inspector, now Diefenbaker. Who would want to do this to us, Detective?” Turnbull sat down next to Ray.

“I dunno. I’m gonna call Lieutenant Welch and tell him what’s going on.” Ray crossed the room and pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. He began to dial when he looked up at Turbull. Turnbull’s face was pale and filled with fear. “Maybe I better keep an eye on Turbull and Delmont.” Ray thought. “Don’t what any more Mounties getting hurt.”

XxXxXxX

“Hello, ma’am.” Fraser charged into the veterinarian’s office without holding the door open for a single person. He walked up to the counter and gently set the wolf down in front of the receptionist. “My name is Constable Benton Fraser, this is my wolf Diefenbaker. I’m not exactly sure how but I’m positive he has been fed poison.”

“Um, a w-wolf?” She frantically jumped off her seat at the counter. “S-sir, I’m not sure we have a policy on treating wolves?”

Dief whined.

“Please, miss. He needs attention right away.” She just starred at the Mountie and wolf in front of her, too frozen in shock to speak. Fraser sighed. “May I speak with the Veterinarian in charge?”

“Doctor Neil?” She disappeared into the office behind the counter.

“Anna, I’m in the middle of something very important what is it?” Doctor Neil walked out of his office with the receptionist. “Oh my.” His eyes widened seeing the Mountie and wolf. “Well, what do we have here?” The doctor lifted the wolf’s chin and Dief whined.

“You must be Doctor Neil? My name is Constable Benton Fraser. My wolf Diefenbaker has been somehow poisoned.”

“I see. Anna, prepare room four. We need to pump this wolf’s stomach right this instant.” He gently picked up the wolf.

“Thank you Doctor.”

“B-but, but, Doctor Neil? Um, that’s an exotic animal. We’ve never treated wolves before?” Anna protested in front of the doctor.

“Anna, this is hardly the time! Please just prepare the room as I’ve ordered.” His face turned the color of Fraser’s tunic and Anna stepped out of his way.

“Yes sir.” She quickly retreated down the hall.

Fraser sat down in the waiting room. What had happened? The Inspector and Diefenbaker both in the hospital.

The phone rang. Another nurse rushed out from the back room.

“Hello, Doctor Neil’s office.” There was a moment of silence. “Are you Constable Fraser?” She looked up from at the Mountie

“Yes.” Fraser rose from his seat and marched to the counter.

“Detective Vecchio is calling for you.”

“Thank you kindly, ma’am.” She gave Fraser the phone and returned to the back room. “Hello Ray?”

“Yeah, how’s Dief?”

“They just begun to pump his stomach.”

“Oh, the er, Doctor just ran some tests over here. The Inspector was poisoned by er sodium hyper chloride er something. Whatever the hell that is!”

“You mean sodium hypochlorite.”

“Sure. What’s that?”

“The most toxic ingredient in bleach.” Fraser gulped.

“Oh. Well, that’s all I know. I’ll um, call ya again if I hear something else.”

“Alright Ray. I really appreciate it.”

“Yer welcome. Take care of yer wolf.” Ray closed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. Just as he sat back down next to a paralyzed Turnbull, the light above the room Inspector Thatcher was in began blinking red.

“What’s going on?” Ray jumped up and raced across the room to the counter. Turnbull followed, tripping over himself along the way.

“Calm down, sir. We’re taking care of it.” She lept out from behind her desk and spun around looking for her colleagues. “You, you! Get into room 19 immediately!”

“Hey! Code Red!” An orderly stepped out of the Inspectors room and yelled to the nurses who were coming in. “Someone bring in the defibrillator!”

Another orderly with a cloth covered cart sped past RayK. Once everyone had disappeared into room 19, the nurse returned to a more composed state. “Sir?” She turned around and looked at RayK who’s mouth was dropped and in a complete state of shock starring at the closed room. “Sir, are you OK?” She walked up behind him.

Ray suddenly snapped out of it. “Huh? Oh, I’m er fine. What about the er, Ice Qu… I mean the Inspector?” Ray was still starring at her door while talking to the nurse. Suddenly, the Inspector didn’t seem like much of an Ice Queen on her death bed.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be OK.”

“Yeah. Right.” Ray took a huge gulp and sat back down. He just couldn’t understand why someone would want to hurt a woman.

XxXxXxX

It had been almost two hours later. Ray was to afraid to call his partner and tell him that the Inspector almost died. Turnbull was now fast asleep in the chair next to him but Ray kept his eyes glued to the Inspector’s room. His phone rang and broke his concentration

“Er, Vecchio.” He answered and stepped out of the waiting room to avoid waking Turnbull.

“It’s me, Ray.” The familiar voice of Fraser answered. “How is Inspector Thatcher?”

“Well,” Ray Sighed and ran his fingers though his hair. “she’s, er, seen better days.” He avoided mentioning her near death experience to his partner as he didn’t want to worry him.

“I see, well, I’m heading back to the consulate now to inspect the crime scene.”

“What about Dief?”

“I’m afraid he has to stay overnight. You will keep an eye on Inspector Thatcher while I’m investigating, won’t you?” Fraser tone of voice dramatically changed.

“Of course, buddy. Ya got nothin’ to worry about!” They said their goodbyes and hung up their phones. Fraser returned to the Consulate and Ray to his state of worry.

XxXxXxX

Fraser walked into the Consulate surprised that there was no police scene of caution tape and news reporters.

“Constable Delmont?” Fraser marched up the stairs to the Constable’s room.

“Yes, sir?” Delmont quickly dashed from his room and stood at attention in front of the doorway.

“Why are the police officers not here?” Fraser asked. Delmont shrugged his shoulders. “This is a crime scene, Constable. There should be detectives racing around here.”

“Should I call them, sir?” Delmont looked back at his room and back at the Mountie several times.

“Yes, please.” Fraser noticed the suspicious look on Delmont’s face. “Is everything alright, Constable?”

“Me? Why, yes! Yes, yes of course.”

“You appear a little nervous about something.” Fraser continued.

“Why shouldn’t I be? The Inspector is in the hospital!”

“Understood.” Fraser leaned past Delmont to peek in the Constable’s room but Delmont quickly blocked him with his upper body. “Constable,” Fraser sighed. “I need to inspect your room.”

“N-now? Sir?”

“Yes, now would be good.” Fraser pushed his way past the uneasy Constable and began looking through his things. There was a large amount of junk, and frankly it looked as messy in there as it did in Ray’s apartment. Suddenly, a plastic bag caught Fraser’s eye. “What is this?” He picked up the bag and saw a trace amount of white powder in it.

“It’s er, sugar.” Delmont bit his lip.

“Hm.” Fraser opened the bag and pulled out some of the powder between two fingers. “This isn’t sugar, Constable.” Delmont was breathing heavily now. Fraser licked a little bit of the powder off of his fingers. “Sodium hypochlorite. Do you realize this is the same toxin Inspector Thatcher was poisoned with?”

Before Delmont could answer, there was a car horn honking outside which was enough to distract Fraser for a moment for Delmont to leave. Delmont ran down the stairs and Fraser followed. They ran out the door and Delmont disappeared into the getaway car that was honking. Fraser was able to hold on to the back door of the car as they sped off.

“Did we lose him?” Delmont asked the driver of the car.

“Nah, he’s still hangin’ on. We’ll lose him though, trust me.”

XxXxXxX

Back at the hospital.

“Detective Vecchio?” A nurse called halfway down the hallway.

Ray leaped out of his chair and met her halfway down the hall. “Yes?”

“I have an odd question. Would Miss Thatcher know you well enough to recognize you?”

“Uh, yeah. Why?” Ray raised an eyebrow.

“Well, the doctor hasn’t confirmed it yet but,” She sighed and looked down at the folder between her arms. “we think she has amnesia.” Ray’s mouth dropped a bit. “She’s awake. Would you like to see her?”

“Sure, I mean, I guess so.” Ray looked back at Turnbull before following the nurse to the room. How could Turnbull be so immature to fall asleep at a time like this?

“Miss Thatcher. It’s me again.” The nurse entered the room with a smile and a soft voice. “Does this man look familiar at all to you?” Ray stepped in front of her bed.

Meg sat up higher in her bed and starred at Ray for a long time. Ray just stood there with a blank expression. “No, I don’t think so.” She answered.

“Do you remember who you are?” Ray asked taking a few steps closer to her bed.

Meg shook her head.

“I’ll, I’ll just leave you two alone for a minute.” The nurse quietly left the room and closed the door.

“Who are you?” She leaned closer to him and tried to smile. “You obviously know me. Are you my friend?”

Ray thought about that for a moment. He wanted to say yes but they really weren’t friends. They disagreed on everything and overall didn’t understand each other. “Yeah!” He blurted out with a smile. After all, he was the only friend she had right now.

“Alright, who am I then?”

“Yer, uh.” He sat down on the edge of her bed. “Yer a Mountie.”

“A Mountie?” She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. “As in the Canadians with the red suits and…”

“Exactly!” He interrupted her. “Even better, yer an Inspector. Which means ya get to boss everyone around and scream in their face if they screw up.”

A tremendous smile spread across her face.

“What are ya smiling’ at?” Ray looked behind him.

“You. You have a humorous way of looking at things.”

“Er, was that a compliment?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Why is that odd? Do we not like each other?” The smile vanished from her face.

“No, no! We love each other.” Ray tried to smile to get her to smile again. It worked.

“What’s your name?”

“Ray Vecchio.” He answered. He was about to say more when the nurse came in the room.

“Detective Vecchio?” She peered around the corner and gestured for him to come out of the room.

“I’ll be right back.” He tapped Meg’s hand and rose from the bed.

Ray met her in the hall. “I just spoke to the doctor. He confirmed it as amnesia but I’m afraid there’s nothing more we can do for her here.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“We need this room for other patients, sir.”

Ray sighed. “Greatness! Where the hell am I supposed to take her then?” Just then his cell phone rang. The nurse took this time to slip away from Ray. “Vecchio.” He answered.

“Ray, it’s Dewey. We need you to get down to the Consulate now.”

“I’m kinda busy here, Dewey.” Ray paced around in the hallway.

“This is real important, Ray. We can’t find Fraser or the other Constable.”

“What?” Ray’s voice filled with anger. “Alright, I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Ray slid his phone into his pocket and walked back into the Inspector’s room. The nurse followed him in. “Look, Inspector, I gotta go.”

“No, wait! Take me with you. I don’t want to stay here all alone.” She slid herself to the edge of the bed.

“Inspector, I…”

The nurse pulled on Ray’s shoulder. “No, please, take her. It might jog her memory if she sees familiar things.”

He looked at the nurse and the Inspector’s desperate expressions and sighed. “Fine, we’re leaving in 7 minutes. Get dressed Inspector!”

XxXxXxX

Ray ran passed that squad car and into the Consulate with Meg by his side.

“Ray, Inspector.” Huey greeted them at the door.

“Alright, what do ya got?” Ray panted from the long walk to the door. There were so many squad cars that Ray had to park far away from the Consulate.

“Fraser was gone when we got here. There’s skid marks outside and we found this on the floor.” Huey held the bag of powder out in front of Ray.

Ray grabbed the bag. “And this is?”

“Don’t know yet.” Dewey walked over. “If your partner was here he could taste it for us.”

“Shut up, Dewey.” Ray handed the bag back to Huey. “Get it tested, I need to know what it is ASAP.” Ray spun around to find the Inspector gone.

“Ray?” Meg called from the kitchen.

Ray took off after her to the kitchen. “I’m here. What is it?” He walked up behind her.

“Where are we?” She faced him.

“Yer, uh, in a kitchen.”

“I know that, genius.” She hissed at him. “What building are we in?”

“Oh, this is the Canadian Consulate. It’s where you work at and where ya lost yer memory.”

“I see.”

“Wait.” Ray grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the hall. “Follow me.” He lead her into her office and shut the door behind them. “Does this look familiar to ya?”

She walked behind the desk and looked through the papers cluttered upon it. “No, I, I don’t recognize any of it. What is this?”

“OK” Ray sighed. "It's yer office."

She held a letter in front of her a began reading it to herself. “Who is Benton Fraser?” She asked.

“A Mountie. He’s yer colleague, er, you’re his boss. And I’m his partner. That’s how we know each other.”

“I, I don‘t understand!” She through the letter in the air and violently ripped through the papers on her desk, looking for something familiar. “Why can’t I remember anything? It’s not fair!” she looked at Ray with tears in her eyes. Ray ran to her side and backed her away from the desk.

“It’s OK, Inspector. Everything will be just fine.” He took her in his arms and she pushed her face into his chest and began crying. “Shh, it’ll be fine. I won’t leave you alone, OK?”

“OK.” She looked up at him and wiped the tears from her eyes. “I have one question though.”

“What’s that?”

“Why the hell are there so many Mounties in Chicago?”

Ray grinned. “Come on, this could take a while to explain.”

XxXxXxX

“Alright, here it is.” Ray opened the door of his apartment. “It’s not much of a home but it’s better than staying at the hospital, right?”

“Yes.” She walked into Ray’s apartment and sat down on the couch.

“I, er don’t have a guest room, so I’ll take the couch and you can take the bed.”

“No, no. I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

“Nah, it’s no trouble, really!” Ray smiled.

"I insist, Detective. I prefer the couch anyway."

“Where should I sleep?” Turnbull forced himself in the apartment just as Ray was closing the door.

“Turnbull, I didn’t invite you?” Ray closed the door behind the Mountie.

“I realize that.” He took off his hat and pressed it against his chest. “Please let me stay. I don’t know where to go?”

Ray sighed. “Uh, I guess so but I don’t have a room for ya. Do ya mind sleeping on the floor?”

“Not at all!” He planted himself on the floor next to the couch.

“Turnbull, you can sit on the couch now. You don’t have to sit on the floor until bedtime.” Ray sighed.

"Right, of course!” He stood back up and sat down next to Inspector Thatcher on the couch.

Ray grabbed the phone off the desk and sat down next to the two. “What do ya want me to order? Chinese? Pizza?”

“I don’t really have an appetite.” The Inspector looked down at her lap.

“Me neither. How can we eat while Constable Fraser and Constable Delmont are missing?” Turnbull asked.

Ray sighed and set the phone back on the desk. “OK. I don‘t have much of an appetite either. Hey, Fraser’s real smart. I’m sure he’s taking great care of Delmont. They’re probably having the time of their lives right now!” He tried to cheer the two up while hiding the worry inside of him. “Fraser, where are you?” He thought to himself.

XxXxXxX

Fraser woke up on the side of the road, not knowing what had happened to him. He put himself together and stood up. He looked in both directions trying to figure out where he was. It appeared to be an abandoned road in the middle of nowhere. As he walked down the road, flashbacks hit him of clinging to the backdoor of a car. He suddenly remembered seeing the license plate and remembered what he was doing. “Oh dear.” He mumbled and began walking down the road.

A van slowly approached and stopped next to him. Fraser stopped walking.

The woman passenger rolled down her window “Sir, do you need help?”

“Oh, no. I’m fine. Thank you kindly.” Fraser smiled and pressed on. The van drove closer to him.

“Are you sure? Ya might be going the same way we are?”

“No, I’m happy walking.”

“Wait,” The van pulled closer to him. “Are you a Mountie?”

“Yes I am.”

“I-in Chicago?”

“Yes,” Fraser cleared his throat and stepped closer to the vehicle. “I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father. And for reasons that don’t need explaining at this juncture, I have remained attached as liaison officer with the the Canadian Consulate.”

“Hmm, interesting.” She looked at her husband and he agreed.

“This may be an odd question but, exactly how far from Chicago are we?” Fraser asked.

“Your in the suburbs of Chicago right now. We’re heading to downtown Chicago to meet our daughter for dinner. Can we drop you off somewhere there?”

“Are you sure I won’t cause you to be late for your dinner?”

“Of course not! Hope in!” She clicked her remote and unlocked the doors.

“Well, I suppose so.” He opened the door and crawled into the van. Fraser needed to get back to Chicago fast and this seemed to be the fastest way. They were such nice people anyway.

XxXxXxX

“OK,” Ray slammed down a playing card onto the coffee table. “Two outta three?” He leaned forward and reset all of the pieces on the board game.

“I’ve never seen anyone so competitive about playing Monopoly!” Meg smiled and leaned back into the couch.

“Yeah, and I’ve never seen anyone own so much land!” Ray grinned at the Inspector who gave him a catty look. “Come on, let’s play again?”

“As much as I enjoyed buying everything in sight, I think I’ll call it a night. Besides, Turnbull is falling asleep.” She pointed at Turnbull who was already rolled into a ball on the floor.

“I guess yer right. I should probably get up early and start lookin’ for Fraser tomorrow. I kinda figured he woulda have called by now.” Ray began clearing the game pieces off of the coffee table.

“Do you think Fraser’s in real trouble?” She curled up on the couch with a blanket.

“Knowing Fraser, anything could have happened!” Just then, someone knocked on the door and Ray sprang to his feet to answer it. Opening the door, he saw the exhausted face of his partner. “Fraser!” Ray called and pulled his friend inside. “Where have you been?”

“Unconscious on the side of a dirt road.” Fraser sat down on the couch next to Inspector Thatcher who was giving him a puzzled stare.

“How the hell did you end up on a dirt road?” Ray sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Constable Delmont is not who we thought he was. In fact, he’s a terrorist.” Fraser glanced over at Inspector Thatcher. It had just occurred to him that the Inspector was lying on the couch of Ray apartment and Turnbull asleep on the floor. “Inspector? I see that your home from the hospital. I take you have no further injuries?”

“No, I’m fine. You must be Constable Fraser. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She stood up and reached out her hand to shake his.

“Um, yes.” He shook her hand as confused as he was. “Uh, Ray, may I speak with you in the kitchen?”

“Sure.” Ray stood up and followed his partner into the kitchen. Fraser closed the door behind them.

“Ray, why does the Inspector have no memory of who I am?”\

“Er, I can explain. Uh, when you were with Dief at the vet, she er, went into some kinda seizure and almost died. When she woke up, she was fine except she er, has er, amnesia.” Ray crossed his arms and looked away from his partner for a minute.

“Amnesia?” Fraser raised his voice.

“Yeah, I’ve been, er, taking real good care of her though. Trying to er, help her remember things and stuff.”

“I see that.” Fraser swallowed hard and calmed himself down. “Why isn’t she staying at the Consulate?”

“Consulate’s a crime scene. Police won’t let anyone stay the night there. You can stay here to if ya don’t mind sleepin’ on the floor?”

“Perhaps I will.”

“Do ya care to tell me how ya got to the middle of nowhere first?” Ray leaned against the kitchen wall.

“When I came back to the Consulate, I found small bag of sodium hypochlorite in Delmont’s room. When I confronted him about it, he ran out of the Consulate to a getaway car waiting outside.”

“Let me guess, ya threw yerself on top of the car and stayed until ya fell off in the middle of nowhere?”

“Exactly. But I did get the license plate number.” Fraser said.

“Greatness! We’ll book ‘em tomorrow then! Do ya want some coffee or dinner?”

“I’ll make myself a cup of coffee, Ray. Thank you kindly.”

“Right. I’m gonna check on the Inspector.” Ray started to walk out of the room when Fraser pulled him back.

“She, she really does have amnesia doesn’t she, Ray?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’m sure it won’t last forever.” Ray continued into the living room.

“I hope your right.” Fraser mumbled as Ray walked out. Fraser began thinking to himself about what Ray had said. “Did Ray just say he wanted to check on the Inspector? Since when has he ever cared about her?” Fraser smiled at the thought of his friends finally becoming friends with each other.

“You still awake, Inspector?” Ray knelt down next to the couch.

“Yes, I can’t help but worry about… everything.” She sat up. “I mean, it’s very odd for me to be in this unfamiliar home with these unfamiliar people who claim to be my only friends. How would you feel?”

“Probably the way yer feeling. It’ll get better though.”

“You really think so?”

“Sure!” Ray stood back up. “Goodnight, Inspector.” He began walking out of the room.

“Ray?”

“Yeah?” He turned back around.

“Could you… Nevermind.”

“Could I what?” He knelt back down next to her.

“Nevermind, it wasn’t that important.”

“OK.” He stood back up and began walking away again. “Night, Inspector.”

“Ray, you, you can call me Meg if you want to.”

“Really? Well, uh, sure. Goodnight… Meg.” He smiled and walked to his room. Something strange had definitely happened now. Ray was on a first name basis with the Ice Queen!

XxXxXxX

Fraser, Thatcher and Ray walked into the station straight to Frannie’s desk.

“Morning, Fraser!” She shouted at the sight of her Mountie.

“Ah, good morning, Francesca!”

“Hello, Inspector.” She greeted the Inspector not noticing her at first.

“Hello, uh….” Meg looked to Ray for help.

“Er, Francesca. She’s my sister.” Ray answered.

“Right, of course! Good morning, Francesca!” Meg smiled at Frannie who was looking very confused.

“Frannie, we need ya to track down someone with er this license plate.” He slid the piece of paper over to her.

“OK,” Frannie began typing on her computer and Meg wandered off a bit to inspect the station.

“Ray?” Meg called. Ray joined her. “This is the police station, right?”  
“Yeah.”

“It looks… almost familiar.”

“That’s good, Inspe… er Meg.” Ray thought maybe Meg had changed her mind about him calling her by her first name and was expecting her to bite his head off. Instead, she smiled at the sound of her name for a change.

“OK, got it!” Frannie shouted. Fraser leaned in and Ray and Meg joined him. “Viktor Borgandi AKA Benjamin Delmont. 50 year old Russian spy. Wanted in 30 states. Spent 20 years in jail for spying on Canada’s Prime Minister. Look’s like he’s hostile towards your country and ours, Frase.”

“It would appear so. Do you have a current address for us, Francesca?”

“Yeah, 2121 North Asbury.”

“Pitter patter, lets get at 'er.” Ray said leading his group out the door.

XxXxXxX

“Chicago PD, open up!” Ray knocked on the door of an apartment inside one of the oldest buildings in Chicago. Ray and Fraser exchanged the same look and kicked in the door. “Viktor Borgandi, your under arrest.” Ray shouted pulling out his gun.

“I’ll search through the kitchen, Ray, you take the bedrooms.” Fraser whispered.

“OK. Meg, yer with me.” Ray added. Meg did as he said and cautiously followed him through the bedrooms. Suddenly there was a thud in the living room. Meg and Ray raced out of the bedroom in time to see the backside of a person running out of the apartment. “Fraser!” Ray called and ran out of the apartment. Fraser caught up with them and they chased Viktor outside.

“Viktor Borgandi, your under arrest!” Fraser shouted as they ran outside.

“Think again!” Viktor yelled, finally exposing his Russian accent. They chased him until he ran into an alley blocked by a tall chain link fence.

“Ya have nowhere to run, Borgandi.“ Ray began pulling handcuffs out of his pocket.

Viktor pulled a gun out of his pocket faster than anyone could think and aimed it at Ray. Ray froze as Viktor pulled the trigger.

“No!” Fraser and Meg yelled simultaneously. Meg threw herself at Ray shoving him out of the bullet’s path.

Fraser watched as his superior and his partner fell. Viktor let out a satisfactory laugh and began climbing over the fence.

“Viktor!” Fraser was steaming now as he chased Borgandi up the fence and threw him to the ground. Fraser picked up Ray’s handcuffs and cuffed Borgandi to the fence.

“Meg?” Ray rolled Meg onto her back and held her hand in his. She moaned in pain. “Hang on.” He searched her for the wound and found it on her right side.

“Ray?” She spoke hoarsely.

“Shh. Hold still. I’ll get help.” He made an effort to stand up.

“No, don’t leave me. Let Fraser make the call.” She pulled him closer to her by his collar.

“Yeah, sure.” Ray tossed Fraser his phone.

“Wait, I need to say something.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. Ray inched closer to her.

“Do you remember when I tried to ask you something last night?”

“Yeah.”

“I… I was going to ask you if you would… would kiss me?” She tried to smile.

Ray was astonished. Everything in him said this was wrong but the way him and her had been getting along lately… besides, she could die and he couldn’t have lived with himself missing out on this. “Now?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Now would be lovely.” He leaned forward and kissed her properly. The way she deserved to be kissed. Fraser couldn’t believe his eyes. And at the same time he was thrilled that both of his friends would be happy.

Ray lifted his lips off of hers. “Thank you.” She said.

“Ya know, you have to live now. If ya don’t, ya won’t get that again.” He grinned.

“That sounds fair.” She smiled back at him and winced in pain. All of the happiness made Fraser smile too. The sounds of ambulances approaching in the distance distracted Fraser long enough for them to kiss again.

XxXxXxX

Ray and Fraser sat down in the waiting room. Ray looked more nervous then his partner had ever seen. Fraser was scared and also curious about Ray’s new relationship. It had been the most unlikely pairing in history. “Ray?” Fraser asked.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“What exactly happened between you and Inspector Thatcher while I was gone yesterday?”

“I dunno.” Ray sighed. “I wish I knew myself. I think… I’m glad it happened though.”

“Are you happy?”

“Me? Well, the woman who spent yesterday flirting with me is on her death bed… because of me… and you ask me if I’m happy?”

“That’s not was I meant.” Fraser changed his tone to a more serious one. “I’m worried about her as much as you are, Ray. I was just wondering if…" Fraser sighed. "Your both my friends. I have to make sure that your feeling love and not lust.”

“Lust? Fraser this isn’t about lust! I’ve known her for years and I think I just met her all over again!”

“I understand.” Fraser looked down and back up at his partner. “You do have feelings for her then?”

“Feelings? That‘s not even half of it.” Ray sighed again. “I think I’m falling in love with her.”  
Fraser smiled. That’s what he was wanting to hear.

“Detective Vecchio?” The doctor stopped in front of Fraser and Ray who had already stood up when they saw the doctor walking over to them.

“How is she?” Ray blurted out.

“Relax, she’s just fine. Miss Thatcher got off very lucky. The bullet was an inch from piercing her lung. We just finished surgery. The bullet was easily removed and she will make a full recovery. All she need’s is rest. You can go see her if you want to. She should be waking up soon.”

“Can I?” Ray asked his partner.

“Of course. She needs you.” Ray smiled and gave his partner a pat on the back.

“Thanks.” Ray followed the doctor to Meg’s room.

“She does need rest.” The doctor stopped at the doorway. “Go on in but don’t stay too long.”

“Got it.” Ray walked inside and slowly knelt down next to her bed. “Hi.” He whispered. “You’re gonna be OK.”

“Hey.” She said groggily with her eyes barely cracked open.

“You realize ya scared the hell outta me! Don’t you ever do that to me again, Meg!” He scolded her softly.

“Hm. That sounds like a good idea. Guess what?” She reached for his hand.

“What?”

“I remember everything.” she smiled and opened her eyes further.

“Oh.” Rays heart sank. “If she remembers everything, that means she’s back to hating me again?” He thought to himself. “I guess that means I should let go of your hand then?”

“No, don’t! I said I remember everything. That includes the kiss.”

“Oh. You mean this?” He leaned into her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Yes, that. I wouldn't want that to end.” She stroked a hand through his hair. “I feel awful.”

“That’s probably because you were shot.” Ray joked.

“Ha ha.” She said sarcastically. “I feel awful because I was so mean to you all this time. I should have used that time to get to know the real you.”

“Hey, I’m guilty here too. I never really gave you a chance either. Alright, enough time thinkin’ about the past. Can we just kiss and make up now?”

“That sounds fine to me! I really do love you, Ray.”

He crawled into her bed and laid himself next to her. “I love you too, Meg.”

 

THE END


End file.
